A Few Years Later
by Kiku Hoshi
Summary: The plot fits the song, 'My Immortal' By Evanesence, but it doesn't make that much sense, I don't think. DISCLAIMER I forgot to add it in the story I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR HP!
1. January

(Okay, this is my first songfic. Don't hurt me, please!

I don't own Harry Potter or this song. It's 'My immortal' by Evanesence)

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

She looked at him, a little bit of hurt in her eyes. She's done with him, sick of the lies, sick of being afraid of the dark, afraid of him.

"I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore." Surprisingly, the words came from his mouth. "I've got to be free from you."

She started to cry. Not because he wants to go, but because she didn't get to tell him to leave.

He hugs her.

"I'll write you," he says as he leaves. She knows he will. She hopes.

January.


	2. Feburary

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

He'd taken all of his stuff and everything he'd given her. She had the house, though, because she had no one to live with otherwise. He loved her enough to leave her with something, but… Still, sometimes she'd look out the window and feel him come closer to her, behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there.

Her friend told her she was crazy.

"Luna, he's there in the house with me, I know it."

"But he's there only because you let him. Now the Quibbler just did a story about an invisible…"

The girl just shook her head and hung up the Muggle phone.

February.


	3. March

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

His ghost was with her at night, gently wiping away her tears. She curled up against his cold memory, whimpering into its clothes. She couldn't be without him. She was too weak when he wasn't there to protect her.

"Come home, baby. Please, come home," she cried in her sleep. His ghost vanished in the morning light as she woke.

"Come home."

March.


	4. April

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real_

He was there, standing above her thin body, watching her with hatred deep in his eyes.

She looked at her bare, pale abdomen. The cuts are still there. She opened her mouth to scream at him he said he'd never do this again oh god oh god the baby!

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

She woke up, crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasn't there. There wasn't any blood on her body. The baby was fine. Or was there really a baby? She wastoo afraid to remember. She doesn't want to remember, she thought, as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

April.


	5. May

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

"I miss you," he wrote to her. "I want to come home. I want you to have your arms around me, comfort me when I have nightmares."

She smiled halfheartedly at the parchment. He'd been her love in school, because of the way he looked at her. But it's not that simple anymore… She won't write to him. She doesn't want him back, right?

She tucked the letter away into a desk drawer.

May.


	6. June

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

'I'm pregnant,' she told him, the words flying from her quill. 'The baby's due in September.'

She felt she should tell him this because the baby is his, after all. There's no way it was anyone else's child. She lost her virginity to him, and she'd stayed faithful. She was his to the end, or so she hoped.

She sent off the old owl to him.

"Find him, Pig."

June.


	7. July

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_

She woke up, screaming. He had been there, telling her she'd be nothing without him. Nothing, nothing at all. She was a dirty whore. The baby couldn't be his. He'd never had a child before!

His words echoed that of his letter.

She'd held the wand to her stomach, contemplating her death along with the child's. In the end, though, she'd put it down and gone back to her nightmare-ridden sleep.

He wasn't going to win.

July.


	8. August

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"Hermione, I think I'm going to go crazy if I hear his voice one more time in my dreams."

"Look, Ginny, don't worry about it. You can always come over here and camp out for a while."

"And see my brother's face at the sight of my stomach? I think not!"

Hermione, though, convinced the girl to come over. Ron had the reaction Ginny knew he would, but Hermione's threats had kept his outburst to a minimum.

Harry had come over to visit. Ginny had left the room when he arrived, unable to look at his face, to hide the shame. But he'd followed her into her room, and told her she still looked just as beautiful as she had less than nine months before

He pulled out a ring. Ginny's cheeks burned bright red.

"Ron asked you to do this, didn't he? He knew that _he _won't marry me, so he told you to try."

"No, this is of my own accord."

Ginny's eyes flashed forest green. She couldn't help crying when he slipped it on her finger, though, and she'd said yes.

She wrote the other boy later.

'Harry and I are getting married. Since you won't, he shall. I'm sorry.'

August.

* * *

(I know, why would Harry want her? But, in this story, Harry shall be good and kind and willing to rescue Ginny. And she will accept, not only for the good of the baby but for herself. She still likes Harry, dammit! LIVE WITH IT) 


	9. September

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me_

He kept sending her letters. She sent them back. He followed her to her work. She ignored him. He sent her things. She threw them away.

She didn't invite him to the wedding (though she'd told him it was happening), which was to take place before the baby was born, sometime that month.

It came to be the twentieth. The flowers were ordered, and everything was ready. She was in her dress, which did nothing to hide her stomach, now bulging.

The wedding went off without a hitch, though she almost fainted when she saw _him_ standing in the very back of the little church. She just caught her breath, smiled at Harry, and said the two words she'd never have said to him.

He cornered her at the reception.

"HOW DARE YOU MARRY HIM!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard over the music.

"I did it because you wouldn't. Harry's a nice guy. He'll support me." Tears were streaming down her face. Harry had rescued her, taking her to dance. But she still felt his eyes on her.

"You turned twenty-one on August 11th, right?" asked Harry, trying to make some sort of small talk. She nodded.

"The day we got engaged," she said. He kissed her forehead. The song ended, and he escorted her to Hermione, so she wouldn't have to put up with another little scene. Hermione caught Ginny watching him.

"I know you still love him, but I hope you understand Harry loves you," Hermione whispered at her. Ginny tensed.

"I don't love him anymore," she replied mechanically.

"You're carrying his child. I know you must have some feelings for him."

"I don't love him," she'd said, more forcefully. "I love Harry and that's it."

"Okay, just wanted to tell you that Harry loves you."

"I know-"(He was coming over to her, so she raised her voice)"-and I love Harry."

He stopped dead in his tracks, turned, and, with a hurt expression in his eyes, left the party. Ginny wanted to follow him, but respect for her husband kept her glued to her seat.

September.


	10. December

I've been alone all along 

The baby was born on the second of the month following the wedding. She looked up at the little girl sitting on the green velvet couch, with green eyes and red hair like hers, with rosy cheeks and a gray flower petal design in each of her eyes. She'd kept up the masquerade for almost a year and a half before she'd found out she was pregnant, and the baby was overdue.

"Mallory Potter. Look at you, you look so much like your father!"

But that statement could go both ways. In one respect, she had Harry's eyes. That was the only way they could have been green, unless Tom had left something inside her. She had Harry's nose, too.

On the other hand, she had her biological father's complexion and his smile. Sometimes Mallory would be sitting in her highchair and Ginny swore that she was perfecting the Malfoy smirk.

Yes, her biological father was Malfoy.

Ginerva Potter. Mallory Potter. It took some time to get used to the names, but it had very slowly became bearable to answer to 'Mrs. Potter, there's an owl for you" instead of "Ms. Weasley, a cup of coffee, black, two cubes".

She'd became Harry's at-home assistant after a few months, because he needed to have someone take the owls the Ministry was sending to him about his newest missions. Sometimes Ginny hated having an Auror for a husband, but she loved the way he looked at her over dinner, with a little bit of split peas on his glasses.

Sometimes his scar would hurt at night, and he'd scream at Neville to get out of the way, and she just needed to hold him for a few minutes and he'd quiet down.

Yes, Ginny'd come to love him.

Mallory needed him, after all.

It was Christmas time, and the little munchkin was just watching her wrap Harry's presents, sometimes looking at the lighted candles on the tree (charmed to not hurt or catch anything on fire), and sometimes watching the little white and black cat they'd gotten from Hermione, one of Crookshank's offspring he'd brought home.

Ginny grinned at Mallory, who smirked at her. Tears came to her eyes and she had to look away, remembering the Christmas she'd spent with Malfoy almost ten years ago.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" asked Mallory. Ginny shook her head.

"Some cat hair got into my eyes."

"Okay." There was a pause. Ginny knew the girl didn't believe her. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Who's Draco Malfoy?"

December.


End file.
